Stormy Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger Grant and Roy Hinkley cannot stop fighting.


**_CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! _**

Those were the sounds coming from outside the cave that Ginger was now huddled in along with the Professor. The rain beat down with a fury and the wind was whipping through the trees bending then. _Crack! Snap!_ Branches from the coconut and palm trees fall to the now muddy sand. Lightening flashed lighting up the sky briefly before turning it dark again. Scary dark. At least to Ginger. The movie star absolutely hated these storms. It was one thing to experience a storm while safe and sound in a warm cozy house. It was quite another to be on an island with your only shelter being a drafty dirty old cave. Every now and then the wind would cause the rain to splash into the entrance making the ground more and more damp. She and the Professor had to move farther back to avoid getting hit with the rain.

The Professor had ventured out before the rain too hard and managed to gather up some firewood to build a small fire which was burning brightly illuminating the cave dwelling.  
>How this all began was almost comical.<p>

Roy Hinkley and Ginger Grant had been fighting for quite awhile. Actually it seemed every time they spoke to one another they would get into an argument. Anything the other said without fail would grate the nerves of the other and an all out shouting match ensued. Their fights were always over stupid little things. Ginger would get annoyed at his leaving his books all over the table, he would get angry at her for what he called hoarding the radio listening to those ridiculous reports from Hollywood all the time. On and on it went. Day and night they would get into verbal matches until the other five had had enough. They were sick of the fighting.

The Skipper ordered the two to the other side of the island telling them to stay there until they worked out whatever problems they were having. This constant shouting wasn't doing any good for anyone.  
>Although they were none too pleased, they agreed to what the Skipper said and off they went.<p>

Needless to say they got into quite a screaming match when it came to building the hut they needed to stay in.  
>The Professor accused Ginger and making him do all the work. Ginger countered that she was trying her best and sorry she didn't have that much upper body strength how did he expect her to carry those heavy bamboo poles. She then threw the palm fronds at him and sulked off to the beach pouting. He barked at her to get back and help him. She yelled back she wasn't helping someone as rude as he was.<p>

The Professor stormed over grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the hut they were to be constructing. Just as the starlet was about to lay into him, dark clouds were gathering blocking out the sunshine and everything was dark. The wind began to whirl and the Professor stated it looked like it was about to storm.  
>Ginger snapped with "Really you think?"<br>He ignored her and took her hand leading her to the nearest cave.

Now they were both huddled in that cave waiting for the storm to let up which did not appear to be happening anytime soon. They were silent as they sat in the cave. Ginger pressed herself against him as her green cotton dress was not suited to provide much in the way of protection against the cold. Not wishing for the starlet to freeze, the Professor wrapped her up in his arms to help keep her warm.

The movie star gazed at the orange flames. Her mind was occupied with the way things were between her and the Professor lately. All they did was fight. Non-stop shouting.  
>Truth be told she was sick of it. She did not wish to argue with him all the time but she could not help it. The actress was still angry with him and a little angry at herself. Mostly him. She thinks. Maybe.<p>

Some uptight prissy self-centered blonde floozy socialite finds their island and immediately set her sights on the Professor. And he appeared to be delighted by this and forgets all about her! If there was one thing Ginger could not stand was a man paying attention to someone who wasn't her. Especially when she was madly in love with that man. Oh sure he went to her but it wasn't for the reason she wished. No he has the audacity to seek her help with romancing that bimbo! It infuriated her. That was the reason she kissed him the way she did. She wanted him to experience what he was going to miss by not marrying her instead of that stupid Erika.

Of course she was a bit mad at herself. Why did she allow that woman to attempt to sink her claws into him in the first place? Why! What she should have done was give that no good socialite the what for and put her directly in her place. Inform her under no uncertain terms that Roy Hinkley Jr belonged to her, Ginger Grant.

The Professor stared at the fire thinking also about the situation between him and the redhead. He too was angry. Angry that Ginger did not seem the least bit upset over Erika Tiffany Smith. Did not get a clue when he went to her to help him with romance. Didn't she understand that he was not going to her to seek her assistance with winning Erika. He wanted to know what he had to do to win _her. _Why wasn't she jealous? Was she really going to sit back and let him marry another woman? He thought for sure that she would get jealous, tell Erika Tiffany to back off and declare how in love she was with him. Childish he knew it was. Junior high stuff yes that was certainly true. Still he had to do something.  
>The beautiful actress did not seem aware of his undying affection for her. How else was he going to get her to admit her feelings?<p>

Ginger let out a soft sigh as she then rested her head against his shoulder. She spoke in a quiet voice. "How much longer do you think this storm will last?"

"I'm not sure. It certainly is not showing any signs of letting up." He replied looking out the cave door noticing the rain whipping around in all directions.

The movie star released herself from his arms and sat up. She felt cramped in that tiny space and needed to stretch out her legs. Standing up she walked about the cave looking at the blank walls. The Professor watched her thinking she looked especially beautiful in the dim light cast from the fire.

"Professor." Ginger began. "I…I don't know what's been going on lately but it seems all we ever do is fight."

"I have to agree." The academic stated. "For some reason or another we just seem to be getting on each other's nerves."

"I don't like fighting with you." The starlet continued turning towards him. "I want it to stop."

The Professor stood up. "I would like that myself." He said. "Ginger I don't like much fighting with you either."

"Why are we fighting?" Ginger asked. "I don't understand it. I mean we have gotten into arguments before but not like this. Not to this extent."

The scholar took a breath before answering. "Well it seems it started after Erika left us stranded here."

"But we have gotten left before and we never got this angry with one another."

"This is true."

"So what is the difference this time? Why are we at each other's throats all the time?"

Roy shook his head. "I'm not sure except…"

"Except what?"

"Ginger I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest."

"Okay." She said crossing her arms. "What is it?"

"How did you feel about me marrying Erika?"

Ginger stared at him. " What kind of a question is that? You think I'm in love with you? Is that it?" She huffed.

"Are you?" He pressed. "Ginger please…tell me…"

The starlet was about to make a retort back at him but stopped. This is exactly what she was tired of. "Okay Professor." She answered carefully. "I will admit that I was not too happy with the whole thing. I did not like her immediately sinking her claw into you. It hurt. You ceased to notice me anymore. Paid me no attention. And I….I was glad she said she couldn't marry you and I was glad when she took off on her fancy yacht and got the hell out of here. I never wanted to her to come back. What about you? Did you really love her?"

The academic shook his head. "No Ginger I did not love her. I was…My hope had been that you would get jealous and that you would tell Ms. Tiffany Smith under no certain terms that I belonged to you and that you loved me. I know it is not a grown up thing to do. It is something a teenager would do but I didn't ever believe you would confess that you loved me. I thought maybe this way you would. And also Ginger..I suppose in a way I wanted you to feel what I felt when…when Duke showed up."

"Duke? What doe he have to do with it?"

"I didn't like you turning your attention to that brawny surfer. I did not enjoy you hanging all over him. It hurt me. It hurt me to see you…I know that I should have done something about it but I didn't. However when he tired to make an advance at you and you wanted him gone, I was never more happy. When we were in the jungle deceiving him it really did not feel like deception. A part of me had hoped you actually meant the words you spoke. However nothing more came of it. When Erika arrived and took her shallow interest in me I thought that maybe I could use that to make you see how painful it was for me when another came along grabbing your attention. And also…Ginger I hate it when you use your…seduction…on the others. Yes I know that you are acting but it doesn't make it any less painful. I hate seeing you kiss Gilligan and saying those thing. I cannot stand it. It make me crazy. I only want you doing that with me which by the way you rarely do. Which is another thing I don't understand. Why don't you ever try that with me?"

Ginger approached him slowly. "Professor, I never have to do anything to get you to do what I want. You agree to it like that." She said snapping her fingers. "I asked you to carry those heavy rocks for my rock garden and you did it without a fight. You were more than happy to get those rocks for me. You went into that cave for the eye of the idol because you said it would make me happy. I didn't force you. You just did it. And you went trodding into the lagoon because I thought Gilligan was breathing out of that reed. You said it was not possible but went into the water anyway. I never had to do anything. You always always did what I wanted."

"Fine. If that is the case then just come to me when you want something. Stop kissing Gilligan for whatever reason you think you need to."

Ginger folded her arms. "You don't own me." She said.

"No but I love you." He said advancing towards her. "And that should be enough to get you to cease your behavior with the other men."

Ginger looked at him, her green eyes filled with hope. "You…you love me?"

"Yes Ginger. I love you. I want you to be mine. I do not want to share you with any of other men on the island. I don't want any of them thinking they have the slightest chance at having you."

"Professor you know that I would never…"

"I know you wouldn't." He said. "But I don't want them to think they can have you. I can't help it, it's just the way I feel. The only arms I want you in are mine."

"Professor yours are the only arms I want to be in." Ginger said moving closer. "I love you. I don't ever want to have to worry about some woman coming along and snatching you away from me. It scared the hell out of me thinking that Erika….Professor I don't want anyone but you. I only ever wanted you. I'm sorry that my flirtations and kissing others bothered you. I suppose deep down I wanted you to be jealous."

He gently brushed her hair back from her face. The Professor looked deeply into her eyes which at the moment looked like innocent doe eyes and it sent his heart racing. "It seems to me that we were both being pretty stupid. Instead of just coming out and saying what we felt, we played these ridiculous games and ended up hurting each other."

Ginger nodded. "I felt an attraction to you when we were aboard ship. It really grew when…well that day you came in and nuzzled my neck. I was elated. I had hoped that it meant you wanted to be with me. I thought that you would state that you would go back to Hollywood with me instead of Ohio."

"You want me to go back to Hollywood with you?"

The starlet nodded. "Yes. I want to be seen on your arm and have all the press say what a wonderful man I have instead of them making their comments about my latest "flavor of the month". It always hurt to read that. All I ever wanted was a man to love me and care for me. Then I found you and I wanted you to be that man."

"Ginger." He began. "If we were to get rescued I would be honored to be a part of your Hollywood life. You think for one second I would allow Cary Grant to…think again."

Ginger giggled. "So you are jealous of him?"

"I love you." He said pulling her towards him.

She noticed a certain look in his normally serious blue eyes and she found it quite thrilling.  
>He slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.<p>

The redhead circled her arms around him tightly responding to his kiss which started to grow more passionate.

Ginger broke the kiss for a second and noticed the storm seemed to be dying down. "Professor…I think it is letting up….Maybe we should…"  
>She was stopped when his mouth pressed against hers again. It was then she knew the Professor had no intention of returning to camp or anywhere for that matter.<br>It was not long before their clothes made their way to the floor of the cave and their silhouettes were cast on the walls as one.

Morning came and Ginger opened her eyes. She sat up and noticed the fire had died out. Her eyes went to the cave door and she squinted at the bright sun.

The actress turned towards her lover and gently nudged his shoulder. "Professor…Professor…"

He opened his eyes to see the beautiful woman before him. "Morning." He greeted as he sat up.

"The storm is over." Ginger stated. She picked up her dress and the Professor pulled on his clothes.

The two made their way out enjoying the fresh air.  
>Ginger turned her head towards him. "You think we should head back to camp now?"<p>

"Why?" He asked. "They told us to stay here until we worked things out. I don't think we quite worked out everything yet do you?"

Ginger grinned. "Professor!"

He swept her up in his arms and carried her inside their little hut shutting the door behind them.

The End!


End file.
